FNAF: The one who saved them all
by gemcavern
Summary: Alice is the new employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She has had a long history with the franchise. Her twin brother was the first child to get killed at this chain of restaurants. When she starts her job she realizes there is more to the job then she expected. Note: This story will act like the second FNAF game comes before the first game in the timeline. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Job

FNAF: The one who saved them all

**LADYS AND GENTELMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS WELCOME TO MY NEW FAN FICTION! My name is Gem! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New job

I sat looking up at the animatronics. Their faces bring back a ton of memories especially Freddy's. You see my name is Alice. My twin brother and I used to love seeing Freddy. We loved going to Fredbear's Diner. One fateful day that all changed. We were at the dinner and it was our best friend's birthday. There was this one kid who kept on picking on me. He was mean and did everything in his power to make me cry. My brother, Jacob, punched him. Jacob was sent outside to calm down. That was the last time we saw Jacob. I went outside to retrieve my brother but he was nowhere to be found. There were traces of him but his body was never found. We were five then. Now I am twenty five. I looked up at Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. They were singing up on the stage. Today I was starting my new job. I was becoming the new security guard. It is a weird job, people tell me but when I am here at Freddy's I can feel the presence of my brother. My job will start in half an hour. My boss came over to me.

"Let me show you around." My boss said.

My boss is named Mr. Smith and he showed me around the restaurant. I knew the place front and back. I have been here so many times. Fifteen minutes later I found myself studying for this big test I had the next day.

"Come on Alice!" I said to myself. "The formula to find slope is y=x+b."

It sucked that finals were coming up. I was deep into studying when I heard child laughter. I looked up from my studies and saw a kid. He was holding balloons.

"H-h-hello." I mumbled.

"Hi! Who are you?" The child asked.

"My name is Alice. What is your name?" I asked.

"Everyone around here calls me Balloon Boy." He answered smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"You to! So what are you doing here?" The child asked.

"I am the new night guard." I responded.

"That is AWESOME!" The child clapped his hands. "No offence but why here, there are better places to work?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked the child.

He nodded.

"My twin brother went missing twenty years ago. When I am here I can feel his presence." I explained not knowing why I told the child my reason.

"That's weird Puppet said he had a twin sister who he hasn't seen in twenty years. Maybe you brother and his sister know each other!" The child concluded happily.

My body went tense. Someone was behind Balloon Boy. He looked at me confused then looked behind him and laughed.

"Foxy! It is good to see you!" The child called out.

Foxy appeared in the room. He smiled at the child.

"Foxy! Meet Alice! She is the new security guard." Balloon Boy said.

"Nice to meet you matey!" Foxy said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. I sighed and got back to the paper. I did not like reviewing basic math. It made me feel like an idiot. I hate feeling like an idiot. I was always in the advanced classes and I found it unfair that just because I was starting to get my degree I needed to take the basic courses all over again.

"What are you doing?" The child asked pointing at the paper in my hand.

"This is my study guide." I replied.

The robots gave me a confused look. I explained that finals were big tests that could make or break your grade. I also explained to them what a grade was. They seemed to understand.

"That is stupid. Come on I want to introduce you to my friends!" Balloon Boy said pulling at my arm.

I followed the child and walked to the party room there the Toys were wondering around. Toy Freddy looked at me and glared. The other two toys looked at me the same way.

"Ahoy mates!" Foxy said smiling.

"Guys meet Alice! She is our new night guard!" Balloon Boy explained.

Toy Bonnie walked over to me and scanned me. I started to shake. I don't know why I wanted to be accepted by these robots but I did. Toy Bonnie claimed I was clean. A wave of relief washed over me.

"Hello Alice! Nice to meet you! Thank goodness there is another girl. I mean I love Mangle and everything but she doesn't talk. Then there is Old Chica. She is me but older." Toy Chica said jumping up and down with joy.

I stared at her with amazement.

"I am Toy Freddy. I am the leader of our group." Toy Freddy held out his paw and I shook it.

"The name is Toy Bonnie." Bonnie said leaning his back against a wall looking at me suspiciously.

"Have faith matey. Toy Bonnie is always like that." Foxy said to me.

I nodded. I didn't say a word.

"MANGLE, PUPPET, OLD BONNIE, OLD CHICA, and OLD FREDDY IT'S TIME TO MEET THE NEW NIGHT GUARD!" Balloon Boy yelled.

I swallowed hard. I was not afraid of robots. I was afraid of the look Toy Bonnie was giving me. Figures appeared in the door ways. I assumed that those were the robots I have not yet meet. They stepped forward. I saw a robot not completed that slithered along, a marionette, a bunny without a head, a duck with a depressed look on its face, and a bear who has been forgotten.

"Meet the rest of my friends." Toy Freddy said.

I felt sympathy rush over me. I was told by this man on the phone that these robots were bad. I did not believe him. These robots needed love. I knew how they felt.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Alice." I introduced myself.

The puppet stopped what it was doing. It looked at me. I could feel Jacobs's presence near me. I was compelled to walk over to the puppet but I didn't.

"Puppet, puppet, you won't believe this! Alice here lost her twin at the same place you lost yours! Maybe they know each other!" Balloon Boy said not understanding the situation.

"Alice? Sister?" The puppet called out.

I stood there in shock. Jacob's voice came out of the puppet. I nodded.

"Jacob!?" I called out.

"Yes sister!" The puppet ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you to. How are mom and dad?" Jacob asked.

"Mom died Jacob. Dad left me after mom died." I said quietly.

Tears fell from my eyes. I bowed my head.

"Sorry Alice." Jacob muttered.

"Don't worry. I am fine now." I said.

"Alice! Now that you're working here you can see me and I can see you and we can be like family again. Then you can be an honorary member of the Fazbear family." Jacob said happily.

I laughed. I have always dreamed about seeing Jacob again. We never found his body so I always had hope. Now happy tears ran down my face.

"Welcome to the family!" Toy Chica said clapping her wings together.

"Thank you! It is an honor!" I replied hugging the duck.

The rest of the night went by quickly. The robots helped me study. I was prepared for the test ahead of me. Luckily tomorrow was my last test before finals were over. I got to know the robots a little bit. It turns out that Toy Chica is a girly-girl. She LOVES cupcakes. Mangle does not talk. Jacob and Mangle are good friends. The restraint has a basement where the old robots spend the day. I also learned Old Bonnie can't talk. That makes sense because he doesn't have a head. The night came to an end and it was time for me to say good bye. I would see them at midnight when my shift started. I would go to the pizzeria during the day but finals. I said good bye to the robots and locked the restraint down like my boss told me to do. I could not wait to see my friends tomorrow but more importantly I couldn't wait for finals to be done.

**Man, that was deep for a first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I must admit this is defiantly my darkest project. Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: After Finals

**Hello everyone! Gem here. Fun fact the last chapter was written in my sleep. Apparently when I am stressed I sleep write. Who knew? Any way it's time to respond to the reviews. **

**Htfoxpirate: Awesome! Amazing! Super! Sorry I love adjectives. Any way thank you!**

**Guest: You know what they say. Great minds think alike! Spectacular! **

**N ot mo ney: That's nice. **

Chapter 2: Finals are over

Yesterday, I went to work after finals. I can tell you honestly that not much happened. My brain felt like it was going to explode. We had a slow day at work because of that. I brought pizza for dinner. I ate alone because robots. Everyone was getting along fine. I was relaxed and feeling okay. Overall yesterday was a good day. I wish I could say the same about today.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Balloon Boy asked.

I looked down at my hands. I have been quiet since I walked in the door. I am usually a ball of energy but today was different.

"What's wrong sis?" Jacob asked.

I did not answer. I knew Jacob well. He would flip out if he knew.

"Nothing just tired." I muttered.

I knew Jacob didn't by it. He continued to ask what was wrong. I continued to say it was nothing. Mangle slithered over to me. I smiled at her. Although she can't talk I feel like she and I have become good friends.

"Mangle how are you?" I asked.

The robot smiled. I laughed. She was doing well. I stood up and stretched.

"Shall we go see the others?" I asked Jacob and Mangle.

They nodded. I picked up Jacob. I decided to carry him to the room with the stage. Mangle slithered next to me. On the way there Jacob made conversation with me.

"So Alice, why did you get the job here?" Jacob asked.

"Didn't Balloon Boy tell you?" I asked confused.

"No." Jacob said.

I was amazed. The child kept his promise.

"I felt your presence. I missed you." I admitted.

"Do you like the robots?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

"That's a weird question. I like them. I would go as far to say I like them more than most humans." I was an open book. Then again I always was.

We walked into the room with the stage. I felt a wave of relief rush over me. I loved it. I always feel like it this when I walk into this room. The Toys were wondering around the room. Toy Bonnie was leaning against a wall. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were in a lively conversation.

"I want to do her nails and braid her hair! And-" Chica was cut off.

"Chica did you forget? Alice needs to get her first." Freddy said.

I stood in the door way. I smiled.

"She is here." Toy Bonnie said annoyed.

"It's good to see you to Mr. Bonnie." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes. I laughed. Chica rushed over to me and started bombarding me with questions.

"Calm down my friend." I said to the robot.

I took a deep breath.

"So can you teach me how to braid hair?" Toy Chica asked me.

"Why the sudden interest Chica?" I asked.

"She saw a little girl with a braid." Freddy said.

"So girls have braids in their hair all the time." I said confused.

Freddy and Chica looked at each other.

"You can tell me." I reassured them.

They continued to avoid my gaze. I was honestly confused. Then I looked at Jacob. He looked up at me. I don't know why. Then it dawned on me. When I was little I wore my hair in braids. Jacob must have told them how much he loved it when I wore my hair that way. Chica must have loved the idea of braiding. I sat down on the stage and took off my security cap. I reached into my back pack. I grabbed three strings. They were long and off different colors. I tied a knot at the top of the string. I set Jacob down next to me on the stage. Mangle slithered up to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I am doing my hair and teaching Chica how to braid." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I did exactly that. I wore my hair in a braid like I used to when I was young. I taught Chica how to braid with the string. That took two hours. The rest of the robots joined us in that period of time. Toy Freddy grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. Toy Chica was showing Toy Bonnie her accomplishment.

"Thank you for teaching Chica how to braid." Freddy said. "She looks like she had fun."

"Your welcome. It was an honor." I responded.

"So what's wrong?" Freddy asked placing his paws on my shoulders.

It must have been obvious that something was on my mind. I let out a sigh. I might as well let it off my chest.

"You know that I am an orphan right?" I asked the bear.

He nodded so I continued.

"Today is the anniversary of the day my mom died." I said quietly.

Freddy looked at me. I bet if he could he would have a shocked look on his face. The room went quiet.

"If I may ask, why did she die?" Freddy asked quietly.

"She went crazy looking for my brother. His body was never found. So we looked for him. She never forgave herself. She went slowly mad." I explained. "She ended up committing suicide."

I felt tears run down my face. They felt cold against my warm skin.

"Mom did that?" Jacob sounded confused and sad.

I nodded. The tears continued to fall.

"We had no clue I am sorry." Freddy said looking panicked.

I knew I couldn't talk. My mouth went dry. I instead hugged the robot. I must have taken him by surprise because he took a second to process what was happening. He did hug me back though. I eventually let go and Mangle came up to me.

I sat on the floor. Mangle gave me a curious look.

"Mangle, what are you hiding?" I choked.

She gave me a surprised look. Then she smiled and slithered out of the room for a second. She came back in with something in her mouth. She dropped it in my hand. To my surprise in my hand was a picture. A picture of my mom, my brother, and me on the day my brother disappeared. I quickly looked at Mangle. She looked back at me. I smiled slightly.

Toy Bonnie walked over to me. I prepared myself for a mean comment.

"You looked cute as a kid." He said with an honest tone.

My jaw dropped. He said that. I smiled. I checked my watch. My shift was almost over.

"It looks like it's almost time for you to go." Jacob said hugging me.

I hugged him tight. After all this time we spent looking I thought my brother would never be found. I knew his spirit haunted the puppet. I knew he was tortured. I did not ask him what happened. I was just glad I could talk to him. I stood up and looked at Freddy. He instructed the robots to go to their places. I thanked him. With everyone back I locked up and left. I went home. I framed the picture Mangle gave me and set it next to my bed. After that I went to sleep.

**That was a long chapter. Especially since I had writers block. Things change. Anyway please review and I will update soon. This is Gem signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

FNAF: The one who saved them all

Chapter 3:

I found myself at the pizzeria. The toy robots were singing a ridiculous song about pizza and it made me smile. I was happy to be here. Yesterday was a bad day in general. I decided to wonder to where Jacob was. He was entertaining a group of kids. I smiled. He looked happy. Mangle was in the same room as Jacob. I smiled. Mangle looked pleased with herself. The robots seemed relaxed.

"Alice!" I heard.

I turned around to find Balloon Boy.

"Hello Balloon Boy!" I said happily.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had some free time on my hands so I decided to drop by." I replied honestly.

"Yay!" The child said happily.

A little while later the Toy robots were allowed to walk around. I was sitting at a table near the stage when Toy Chica came up to me. I was facing the other direction so she had no clue it was me.

"Hi are you having fun at the-" I turned around and looked at the robot.

"ALICE?!" The robot said hugging me.

"Yes hello!" I said hugging it back.

"What are you doing here?" Chica asked.

"Well I thought I would see my friends at work." I said smiling.

"Yay! The others will be so happy you're here!" Chica said happily.

"I know right!" Balloon Boy said smiling.

"Toy Chica! Come here please!" Toy Freddy called.

Chica then rushed off to find Freddy.

"I wonder what that was about." I said tilting my head.

"I don't honestly care." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Toy Bonnie standing behind me.

"It is good to see you." I said smiling.

"It is good to see you to." The robot said looking at its feet.

I started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"You have never said that to me ever." I said a goofy face.

"So?" Toy Bonnie said confused.

"Nothing I am just glad to see you're not a jerk all the time" I said grinning.

I eventually talked to Toy Freddy. The conversation was not the most exciting in the world but it was fun to see my robot friends at work. They seemed to enjoy themselves and I noticed they all loved the kids. It was adorable to see them talk and play with the kids.

I went home before my shift started. When I got to the pizzeria I found all the Toy robots turned off.

"This is odd." I whispered to myself.

I suddenly felt an arm around me. It was Old Bonnie.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" I asked.

Old Bonnie had no face. The gears where its face should have moved started to turn. It was trying to tell me something. I looked at it sadly. It tugged on my arm like it wanted me to follow it. So I did. It lead me down the hall to an air vent. It gestured for me to crawl inside. I did and what I heard would haunt me forever.

"So what's your plan?"

"To kidnap the children and kill them."

"What are we going to do with the bodies?"

"Stuff them in the suits of the robots."

"Great. How are we going to cover it up?"

"Easy! We are going to frame the new night guard."

"Do you mean Alice?"

"Yes! It is the perfect plan!"

I swallowed hard. They were going to frame me for the murder of children.

**DUN DUN DUN! Man these people are evil! Poor Alice! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


End file.
